


coffee and bagels

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Wrench, Fluff, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Telepathic links can be really great for sorting out breakfast plans.Or:The reason Jack shows up with coffee and bagels in Episode 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on [this post.](http://greyjoytrash.tumblr.com/post/152470341020/jupiterjames-i-love-reading-fics-about-otps)

Being able to hear your soulmates thoughts was both a blessing and a curse. It wasn’t an all the time thing, but if you were projecting thoughts in a certain way your soul mate could pick up on it. You could also learn to turn it off, or at least mute it. In order to have a top secret job like Jack did, you _had_ to know how to mute it and you had to be good at it. The official reason for that was if your soulmate was a civilian or, hell, even the bad guy, sensitive information could become compromised. It was important for Mac and Jack for a different reason, however. Sometimes that little telepathic nudge could be useful in the field, but sometimes it wasn’t and so they needed to be able to turn it off at the drop of a hat. When they were off though, things could be relaxed. 

Jack was currently standing in front of his open refrigerator. He was at Mac’s so frequently for food that his own fridge tended to get kind of empty cause he’d forget to go shopping. He needed something extra this morning. Something that was decidedly not left overs. 

‘It’s coffee you’re craving,’ came Mac’s voice in the back of his mind. ‘Go get some. And bring me some. You made me want it too.’

Jack hadn’t realized he’d been projecting. ‘You’ve got a coffee machine what’s stopping you from making it yourself?’

‘Clara’s has better coffee than I could ever make myself and also they have bagels, which I don’t have, and you should get me one of those too.’

Jack chuckled and closed the fridge. ‘Alright, alright, I’ll swing by on my way over. What kind of bagel do you want?’

‘Poppy seed if they have them.’

‘Alright, I’ll be over as soon as I get dressed.’

There was a thought of acknowledgement and the link faded out on Mac’s end. Jack forewent the shower he’d been planning on taking and just got dressed and headed over to Clara’s to pick up coffee and bagels for Mac and himself. 

They didn’t have poppy seed bagels, so Jack got Mac an onion one instead. He didn’t bother checking in with Mac about it via their link. He knew Mac well enough to know what he liked. Mac preferred savory bagels to the sweet ones. 

Coffee and bagels acquired it was time to head up and see Mac. 


End file.
